1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing ceramic balls for water treatment capable of exerting microbicidal activity in water and solution, more particularly a method for manufacturing ceramic balls for water treatment having excellent water-purifying and water-treating function capable of sterilizing microorganism or bacteria living or breeding in an aqueous solution.
A variety of ceramics typically include multiple pores in its interior. The mechanical and thermal properties of the article made of the said porous ceramics depend on the size, the shape, the porosity and the continuity of the pores existing inside the porous ceramics.
Particularly, the porous ceramics is used as lightweight building materials for a certain purpose, because the ceramics has the artificially formed multiple pores in its inside, and thereby rendering the materials light and low dense. Accordingly, the demand for the ceramics is largely increased in order to manufacture various filters, instruments for sintering, deodorants, heat-insulating materials, sound-proofing materials, fillers, immersing materials, flowerpot stones and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, as the utility value of the porous ceramics in the field of water-purification, filter, and the like utilizing its own absorbent and deodorant property is increased, the development and the research for the porous ceramics has been vigorously made. As result, a number of technologies for the porous ceramics have been published.
However, there has been no porous ceramics having microbicidal action in itself until now. Therefore, the materials to be water-treated for sterilization were necessary to be purified with ceramics and then subjected to a separate sterilizing process.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing ceramic balls for water treatment for the purpose of solving the above problem by rendering ceramic balls in itself microbicidal activity in addition to purifying activity of ceramics, so that microorganisms or bacteria living or breeding in an aqueous solution may be effectively sterilized, and thus maximizing the water-treating function.